Tenshin Kumori
}}| }}} - }} } | style="background-color: #00A693; color:#000" Race Vizard - }} } | style="background-color: #00A693; color:#000" Birthday April 24 - }} } | style="background-color: #00A693; color:#000" Age Unknown - }} } | style="background-color: #00A693; color:#000" Gender Male - }} } | style="background-color: #00A693; color:#000" Height 187.96 cm (6 foot 2 inches) - }} } | style="background-color: #00A693; color:#000" Weight 85 kg (189.6 lbs) - }} } | style="background-color: #00A693; color:#000" Blood Type Unknown - }} |- ! style="background-color: #00A693; color:#000" "" align="center" colspan="2"|Professional Status |- } | style="background-color: #00A693; color:#000" Affiliation Vizard Hideout (Masked Army) - }} } | style="background-color: #00A693; color:#000" Previous Affiliation 10th Division - }} } | style="background-color: #00A693; color:#000" Occupation Masked Army Seat Death's Demise Devoid Soul Phoenix King - }} } | style="background-color: #00A693; color:#000" Previous Occupation 10th Division Seat - }} } | style="background-color: #00A693; color:#000" Team Alacran (Leader) - }} } | style="background-color: #00A693; color:#000" Previous Team None - }} } | style="background-color: #00A693; color:#000" Partner None - }} } | style="background-color: #00A693; color:#000" Previous Partner No Recollection - }} } | style="background-color: #00A693; color:#000" Base of Operations Karakura Town High School of the Exiled Hollow Bastion Castle Oblivion - }} |- ! style="background-color: #00A693; color:#000" "" align="center" colspan="2"|Personal Status |- } | style="background-color: #00A693; color:#000" Relatives Raizen Kumori (Father) Benihime Kumori (Mother) Snow Kumori (Older Sister) Nakami Kumori (Younger Sister) Haruka Ichiro (Younger Sister) Ayuri Yoshima (Younger Sister) - }} } | style="background-color: #00A693; color:#000" Education Shinigami Academy - }} |- ! style="background-color: #00A693; color:#000" "" align="center" colspan="2"|Zanpakutō |- } | style="background-color: #00A693; color:#000" Shikai Hansha 反射 - }} } | style="background-color: #00A693; color:#000" Inner Hollow Dios - }} } | style="background-color: #00A693; color:#000" Resurrección Carnicería (Carnage) - }} |- Kumori Tenshin, is the current 3rd Seat of the Masked Army. He is the oldest son of Kumori Raizen and Kumori Benihime. Appearance Tenshin is most often seen clad in a monochromatic set of colours. This includes a grey top, a short sleeved black jacket over the shirt, which is often seen paired with jet black long pants and his signature long white scarf. Bar his attire, the man sports a pair of light blue eyes and unkempt grey hair which reaches down to his shoulders. Personality Tenshin emits a very calm and patient aura and always showing his kinder side to both his family and friends. However, towards all else, he acts as a sadistic and merciless killer. His intentions are clear from the start and he doesn't tolerate much or at all. Although a strategist in the midst of battle, Tenshin's true strength lies in his ability to get into close quarter combat and decimate any who stands in his way. His lust for battle sometimes affects his personality and judgement. History Losing everyone who was dear to him in a raid, Tenshin spurred on to become a shinigami. Fighting hard for respect and equality among his peers he arose to the occasion and sharpened his own skill. Greatly increasing his talents in Zanjutsu and kidou he joined the 10th division. He mainly joined the division due to some of his family friends being there, but then came to think of the whole division as his own family. Attaining shikai with the help of his Sensei and sister Snow, he grew up to become a stronger man, attaining 16th seat afterward. Time went by without a shred of unhappiness. After receiving 4th seat, after so long he kept on pushing forward to sharpen his skills and techniques as a shinigami. By this time his own captain was a great friend of his and had helped him in training on multiple occasions, helping him achieve even greater heights, such as his bankai. Though his training sessions were near death and exhausting, Tenshin continued to learn under the captain, striving for greater heights and in an attempt to hone his skills to their maximum potential. It was during one of these training sessions he suddenly became aware of the darkness that lay dormant within him. His inner hollow! Learning that he had a figure within him, taking his exact form, scared the man at the time, he feared the monsters power and the control he had over his body. Shutting away the demon, he was able to put the hollow behind him and move forward after the intense training. Although he had rejected the hollow's powers, it hadn't given up. The hollow was able to manifest himself onto Tenshin in the form of a half broken mask and took control over him in multiple spars. He later on went onto learn that the man who had taken him under his own tutelage was also rightful father. With great fear for both his life and the people around him, he left the 10th division and joined up with the Vizards, in an attempt to gain control over his hollow side. Now he stands at the helm, with no worries whatsoever. Powers & Abilities ○ Great Reiatsu: Tenshin has a great amount of Spiritual Power which is considered to be Captain Class. His Reiatsu is a formidable weapon, striking fear in those lower than himself. He can easily mainfest his Reiatsu to some extent and have it affect the people around him mentally. He can maintain a high level of control over his Reiatsu, using it as he sees fit, but falling short of those who boast Vast or Immense Reiatsu. : Reiryoku Enhancement: Visored have dual spiritual power of both Shinigami and Hollow, which enhances their abilities. :: Keen Intellect: Tenshin has shown himself to be very intelligent. He is also knowledgeable in the history and proceedings of the world. His intelligence allows him to compensate for his own weaknesses better, also when opposed by a more powerful opponent and adapt to a battle situation with greater ease. When pressed into a dangerous situation, he can rely on his brains to figure out an effective approach. :: Master Tactician: He has shown himself to be a masterful and flexible tactician, capable of adjusting seamlessly to any given combat situation, if not planning out events well in advance. He understands the strengths, weaknesses and mannerisms of his enemies, and creates strategies to achieve victory; this includes preparing traps or leading his enemies along complex battle plans so he can even deal with enemies stronger than himself. Like this Tenshin can prepare victory many steps in advance and even incorporate his enemies and their plans into his grand scheme. Regardless of his own powers or those of others, Tenshin always remains a tactically cautious. ○ Hohou Master: Tenshin is highly proficient in evasion in close quarters, as well as from a distance, thus making hitting him almost impossible for all but the most advanced combatant. He moves so fast that opponents commonly do not know of his movements until after he has made them, and is skilled enough in his movements to evade at high speeds, even when being attacked from behind. ○ Hakuda Expert: Tenshin has proven himself to be very dangerous while barehanded. He can easily catch an opponent's attack with a single hand, perform powerful kicks, and easily subdue opponents with throws and take-downs. In battle, he has shown himself to be tremendously agile and is able to attack from various angles with great dexterity. He can take on most armed opponents and those many times his size easily. :Kami no Itte (God Hand) :: A technique where a simply pat or squeeze by the opened hand sends sufficient kinetic energy to cripple the bones in an opponent's body and send them hurling through the air at great speed. It is a severe beating to those of his level and a crippling experience to those beneath Tenshin's level. It's strength is sufficient to crack solid concrete walls and even barriers up to Kido number 61 in strength. ○ Zanjutsu Expert: While not as proficient in swordsmanship as some masters, Tenshin is skilled enough to hold his own in a fight. He has shown to be very crafty with his Zanpakutō as his skills are great enough to regularly fight opponents who released their Zanpakutō while his remains sealed, only relying on his own Zanpakutō's released form as a last resort. He has shown himself to be capable fighter that is on par with lieutenant-level fighters. ○ Kidō Expert: Tenshin excels at Kidō. He can use multiple spells in conjunction with each other, creating a unique way in which to attack and incapacitate his opponents. In this way, he can make common spells all his own. He can use a single Kidō technique on two separate targets at once. He can use high-level Kidō in rapid succession without incantations and still retain considerable control and power. He has great skill in using various spells in unique combination, even using multiple spells at the same time. However, he requires incantations when using high-level spells simultaneously. ○ Advanced Sensory Perception :: All of Tenshin's senses are far superior to that of normal shinigami that of his calibre. Due to his time spent in the onmitsukidou and his obsession with fighting has allowed him to enhance these senses to the point where they greatly increasing his overall perception of the world around him. Able to see the slightest of details, the ability to hear the smallest of whispers and his spiritual sense included. ○ The Emperors Eyes: Tenshin can see the smallest details of a person's movements, including their breathing, heartbeat, sweat, muscle contractions, etc. With this, he is able to time his defensive actions perfectly to nullify the opponent's offensive ability, stopping whatever move the opponent is trying to perform. On the flip side, he can also use this ability for his offense, reading the opponent's defense and acting faster than the opponent's body can react. In short, he can "see the future of his opponent's moves." Zanpakutou Hansha (反射) Tenshin wields a single 150 cm long Katana with a dark red hilt and a rectangular black and gold guard. It's scabbard is black in colour and has a elegant flame like design decorating it. *'Shikai:' Hansha's release command is "scatter", and having said its name, Tenshin thrusts it into his own self. A large spherical sphere consisting of reiatsu surrounds the man whilst the shikai begins to awaken. :Shikai Special Ability: Hansha is a vector based zanpakutou with the ability to freely manipulate vectors and their magnitude. :*'Vector Control:': Tenshin is able to freely manipulate both the direction and magnitude of vectors. This allows the user then to both augment his strength and his overall speed two fold. By altering the vector of force applied to the ground by his feet, he causes a little explosion made of earth and rocks to attack his opponents. He is also capable of using this to propel himself forward or cause massive destruction to the ground and surroundings due to shockwaves created by the impact. Similarly, by touching an object, he can use his ability to change the magnitude of vectors he comes in contact with. This allows him to change the vectors of objects in such a way that he can turn them to projectiles. An example of the use of this ability would be him lightly kicking a rock to make it shoot like a bullet. This ability also allows him to mimic superhuman strength by taking control of the planet's rotational vectors and transferring an enormous amount of that energy into attacks. :*'Vector Control - Extension:' As an extension of how ability to control the magnitude and direction of vectors, Tenshin can re-vector the surrounding winds and force them to congregate at a single point creating an extremely high velocity wind. :*'Redirection:' He can change the vector values of anything by touch. As such this ability allows him to redirect/reflect projectiles like bullets, kidou or explosives that are shot his way. He must consciously allow things like gravity and light to affect him. It is because of his ability that he has an albino appearance, as his "reflection" blocks all unnecessary ultraviolet radiation, thereby preventing the skin from manufacturing melanin. This power can be used in a variety of different methods, allowing him to take on a very versatile form of combat, both close and long ranged. Tenshin is thus capable of surrounding himself with vectors pointing outward, forcing 100% of his Reiatsu out, allowing him to augment his strength. Attacks reflective of the strength of kidou #55 spells and below can be reflected/redirect via this ability. This includes physical attacks. Inner Hollow Dios is a powerful entity who was created when Tenshin, a Shinigami, developed a Hollow inside his soul. He appears to be virtually identical to Tenshin himself, except opposite in color. He is a fairly tall and lean-built being with white skin and hair. His eyes consist of black pupils, white irises, and black sclera. *'Mask:' Tenshin’s mask forms in the shape of a menacing skull equipped with a pair blue eyes, and a white toothy grin with two prominent canines. The top half of the mask can be seen protruding outwards forming three horns, two white and the other red. A red line runs through from the centre horn, right down to his pointed chin. Tenshin has perfect control over his mask. It lasts however long he choose to wear it and it cannot be forcibly broken. :*'Enhanced Strength:' I am built like a tank! My powerful muscles can increase the gravity of my strikes and I can widthstand blows better than others and ignore even serious damage. :*'Enhanced speed:' Tenshin's speed has transcended what is normally possible for his seat; instead when masked, he is able to utilize Sonido which is developed to perfection, speed and distance very much farther than your average for a 3rd Seat. He could certainly rival a seat abroad his own seeing as performing Sonido comes easy to him. So to, his agility is on par with a seat above his own. His acrobatics seem elastic and mindboggling to lower seats, who'd have great difficulty to even follow what he does. :*'Masked Kidou:' Tenshin can cast up to Hado/Bakudo; #90 with incantation - #90 skipping the incantation (1/3 strength) - #88 namecasting (1/4 strength) - #58 namecasting (1/3 strength). If I add the incantation or number after casting the spell without, the spell will attain its original power. :*'Cero:' As a standard energy blast, it consists of firing a powerful blast of concentrated spiritual energy at the target. The power, force, speed, and blast area of the Cero is dependent on the strength of the user (i.e., the stronger the user, the stronger the attack) and the duration of charging it up. From relatively fast charging, resulting in a powerful beam to nearly instantaneous which results in a weaker projectile. I can also charge up their Cero for quite a long time, resulting in a very powerful and very wide blast! Though a ranged ability, as an explosion Cero is much more dangerous when suffered point blank. If I audibly speak the word 'Cero' prior to loading it, its power will be considerably increased but if I audibly speak the word prior to casting it, it will fly considerably faster. :*'High Speed Regeneration:' This technique causes a foaming substance to erupt from the Vizard's wounds. Apart from internal organs and the brains, the Vizard can heal all their wounds within 2 posts time. The number of times it can be used depends on the strength of the Vizard but it is quite taxing to perform. :*'Vector Amplifier:': When masked, as Vizards usually get their release abilities amplified by 1/4 with black Hollow Reiatsu. This ability allows Tenshin’s attacks to be amplified by 1/3rd instead of the norm. Resurreccion Carnicería (Carnage) is the name of Tenshin's resurreccion. Carnicería's release command is 'run wild' and once said, it begins the process of resurrection by sealing the Nucleus of his Hollow powers in his Zanpakutou. Tenshin's Resurrección is fully developed, and its abilities have gained their maximum strength for a 3rd Seat and would certainly rival those of a higher seat! When resurrected the three horns that were present upon his hollow mask appear to have extended, and now four additional horns are also present; each of which are angled back. His entire being now constitutes of crimson red and a bone white tough exterior with jagged and well angled protrusions which covers him completely. Three wing like protrusions are also present behind him; each with two centered eyes on either side of the wings. While his top half looks mostly humanoid, the bottom half consists of a multitude of lengthy dragon heads with long snake like bodies; each extending outward from below his hip. The dragon’s can also be shot off, allowing them to become their own individual entities. Each of the dragons are capable of also using ceros. This new form gives him essentially a complete 360 degree vision as each of his eyes are interlinked (Even the dragons) :*'Vector Control:': While resurrected Tenshin’s ability to change the vector values of anything via touch reaches an even higher plane than whilst in shikai, now allowing him to change the vector values of anything within a fifteen meter radius of himself, without having to make direct contact. With this new found control over vectors, he is able to negate/reflect/redirect the damage of mid-tier blows and can lessen the damage of blows ranging from mid-high level, allowing him to come out near unscathed from physical attacks of that range. He is also capable of dispersing/reflecting/redirecting any kidou upto #80 if the user is below Tenshin's level. Its blocking/reflecting/redirecting damage received from higher leveled fighters vary according to the difference in strength and their mastery over the art of kidou (Eg - The veil would only be able to block completely a hadou #33 completely, while the user will still receive damage from a higher leveled kidou such as Raihokou of damage would depend on the captain's mastery and the overall strength of the kidou in question). This ability encompasses both his Vector control and redirection abilities due to his heightened mastery. :*'Gravity Vectors:' Tenshin is capable of changing the vector values of the gravity around him, thereby allowing him to force matter to and from his location. Each of the dragon’s that constitute his lower half is also capable of doing so. As such, he is able to bring multiple dragon’s at a single focal point, creating a large mass of gravity which attracts objects from all directions and pulls them into the sphere compressing them simultaneously. The surrounding earth, including forests and even people, are collected into that single point, piling on top of one another until it creates a large sphere. A large crater is left where the earth has been collected from. :*'Hardshell:' In resurreccion, Tenshin replaces his ability to regenerate with a tough hierro like exterior. The Hierro like exterior is strong enough to completely block the attacks of opponents below Tenshin's level and even those of at his level unless they were exceptionally strong, like release abilities. The strongest release attacks, or attacks by opponents above his level would break his Hierro in that area but still reduce their potency by half. :*'La Mirada:' is an exceptionally powerful Cero technique where he charges up two seperate Cero's close together. Just prior to casting La Mirada, the two Ceros are combined, thereby allowing them to explode outward into a very powerful beam. This beam is much thicker and travels much faster than ordinary Ceros. It is on par with other pinnacle Cero techniques. Category:Vizard Category:Male Category:Vizard Hideout Category:10th Division